Known rotary labeling machines allow the labeling of containers, and especially of bottles, at a high throughput. One disadvantage of these devices is their lack of flexibility. For example, a rotary labeling machine can be rated for a certain throughput so that two labeling stations are arranged within its peripheral region. If during the course of use it becomes clear that the throughput has to be significantly increased then the length of the periphery of the rotary labeling machines imposes limits that make it difficult to increase throughput by providing more labeling stations.
An alternative to this would be to overdesign the labeling machine from the outset so that it offers subsequent scope for increasing capacity. For example, one can simply make the rotor larger. However, in addition to being more expensive, such a rotor would consume disproportionately more space because floor area increases as the square of the diameter.
An overdesigned labeling machine would also have a significantly greater amount of space that initially, at least, would be unused. Replacing a rotary labeling machine also necessitates a re-arrangement of all labeling stations that are already in use.